A Lullaby for Her
by Pslizy
Summary: One shot/ AH: Five little angels around her bed One at the foot, one at the head One to sing, one to pray And one to watch over her night and day


**AN: This just popped into my head today and I couldn't keep writing my other stories while this one was intruding. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer's owns all things Twilight.**

**A Lullaby for Her**

**Carlisle-**

_October 30th, 1984_

_Chicago, IL_

It's been six weeks since my world has been turned on its axis; six weeks since a small miracle worked her way into my heart in mere moments and six weeks since she was taken.

Six weeks ago my wife and I were sitting in our living room, she was resting on the couch and I was looking over a medical text book for an upcoming exam. I couldn't tell you what I was studying because a quiet curse rang through our small apartment. I lifted my head and saw Esme's face morph into embarrassment and then grimace in pain.

"Carlisle it's time" she whispered while grasping her small fists into the pillows that lay at her side. It took me a moment to realize what she was saying. When the words registered in my mind I sprang into action, just like we had practiced. I ran into the bedroom grabbed the small suitcase that was sitting next to the door. Once that was in my hand I rushed to the door, grabbed my keys and I slipped on the loafers that were on the rug. I began my decent down the three flights of our walk up. Once I was in the blue 1980 Dodge Aspen, a gift from my parents when Esme and I moved to the city. My hand was shaking as I attempted to put the keys in the ignition. The cracking of the passenger door opening caused me to drop the key ring on the floor.

"Forget something" Esme chuckled as she lowered herself into the car.

"Fuck, I'm sorry baby. Are you okay? Are you breathing? How long are the contractions?" Her hand covered my lips as she reached over, which was impressive with her swollen belly, and picked up the keys placing them in the pin sized hole they belonged.

"Carlisle, just please drive. I'm assuming this is going to take some time" she laughed as she patted her stomach.

We reached the hospital shortly after and were admitted rather quickly. Esme was further along than we had thought she would be and in no time the doctor was instructing her to push. I whispered as many words of encouragement as I could and she vowed that I would never touch her again. All words were forgotten between us when a small cry enchanted the room.

"It's a girl" the doctor said as the nurse directed me to stand by my daughter and handed me the scissors to cut her umbilical cord. The doctor handed me my daughter as I carried her to Esme and placed her on her chest. We both admired this little life that we had created.

"Isabella, my little bell" Esme spoke in hushed tones to our angel, I nodded my assent to the name as the nurse approached us to clean her off and weigh and measure her. I gazed at Esme and thanked her for her strength and love.

"She is a little thing, but strong" the nurse spoke "she is 5lbs 6oz and 19 inches long. I'll bring her right back mommy and daddy, we just have a few more standard tests to run."

A few moments later Esme clenched my hand in pain, this was followed by a large commotion of health care professionals running about the room and one nurse directing me to the waiting room. I caught the gist of what was going on, Esme was hemorrhaging and it needed to be stopped. As they rolled her past me, I assume to the surgical unit, she told me to go stay with Isabella. I agreed and walked to the windows of the nursery hoping to find some comfort in the small bundle. However when I arrived I couldn't find her in the see of plastic bassinets with names.

"Excuse me" I asked a passing nurse "Is baby Cullen still getting her tests done?" She looked at me confused for a moment and looked down at a chart in her hands.

"I wasn't aware baby Cullen was here yet." I don't remember the majority of details after that moment. There is a swirl of staff, security and eventually police. All I know was that she was gone, and no one knew where.

There was a moment of solace as I tried to figure out a way to tell my wife that our little bell was gone. I sat in the waiting room on the surgical floor and prayed that she was safe and this will be resolved before Esme wakes. A soft knock at the door alerts me to an intruder in my contemplation. I looked up and saw Dr. Marcus approach.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry I was just told what happened. I wish I could give you better news." Immediately I began to shake, he seemed to know where my mind was going and put a calming hand on my shoulder.

"No she's okay, there was more bleeding than we thought and more damage. I'm sorry we had to complete a hysterectomy. She will never be able to have any more biological children." I collapsed on the ground as he wrapped his arms around me as I began to sob, how was I to tell her that not only was our daughter gone, but any hope we had for a house full of children was gone as well.

I think that for my own sanity I don't remember telling her the events that had taken place. I was her husband and partner, so I comforted her and broke down when I was alone.

Esme's arms wrapped around me bringing me out of my memory of that day six weeks ago. The detectives had just left telling us again there still is no leads. I had taken a leave from my undergrad program for the semester and took more hours at the morgue as a janitor to help with the medical bills that were beginning to come in. Thankfully we found a community center that was able to offer free counseling for Esme and myself. After a rather heated discussion with my father I spoke with Esme and we knew we needed the help, should Isabella ever come home we needed to be strong and as whole as possible for her.

"Carlisle lets go to sleep, it's late." I nodded and followed her into our room. After we were dressed in our pajamas and tucked into bed Esme grabbed my hands and held them tightly as she began to sing a prayer that her mother sang to her as a child.

_Five little angels around her bed_

_One at the foot, one at the head_

_One to sing, one to pray_

_And one to watch over her night and day_

This was our pattern for the past six weeks, and something we would continue for the next 25 years.

_April 22, 2010_

_Forks, WA_

It glanced at my watch and saw it was five past two and I was late. I had spent the morning rounding at the hospital and the past few hours with some same day appointments, and because of the need to admit Mr. Banner to the hospital I was late to my interview with a potential pediatrician to my clinic.

After Isabella was taken I finished my undergrad and went to med school specializing in general medicine. Esme also went back and finished her degree in mathematics and education. Once I had finished my residency and was able to practice by myself we moved to Forks, Washington. Esme had been offered a position at the high school and with the money my parents left me after their passing we had enough to open my own practice. A few years into it I hired a pediatrician, Dr. Tom Denali, him and his wife Tanya became close with Esme and I. However a few months ago Tanya's sister Kate became ill and they made the decision for Tom to retire and move back to Alaska. Which leads me to me running down the halls of the clinic to meet with Dr. Masen.

"I apologize, Dr. Masen I had a small emergency with a patient. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" I say reaching my hand to the young man standing in front of me. He was a few inches taller than my six foot frame and had a lean build, the most striking feature of this man was the mess of bronze hair on his head.

"No problem, I understand completely and please call me Edward. I want to thank you again for inviting me up here it's a beautiful town."

The interview went very well, and even though Edward was just finishing up his residency in Seattle I felt he would be an excellent fit.

"Well, Edward I know it is customary to wait, but I want to offer you the position." He smiled widely and then hesitated.

"I would love to accept on the spot, but I need to talk to my fiancee before making any decisions. She has her own interview at the school tomorrow, would it be okay to wait for my answer after that?"

I chuckled at this young man and agreed, if anything his need to consult with her made me respect him more. Any good man knows to include their love in any major decisions.

The next evening as I was finishing up some charts my receptionist, Rosalie McCarty, walked into my office.

"Dr. Masen's on line two for you , and I am out of here. I have to help Alice cook diner for the two slobs we married." She laughed as she closed the door as I picked up the phone.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi Dr. Cullen, I was wondering of the offer was still good, because I would like to accept."

"I told you it's Carlisle, I take you got the seal of approval from your fiancee."

He let out a small guaff before answering "Yeah, she actually hit me when I told her I didn't accept right away. However, she was offered the job at the school so it looks like we will be residents of Forks in the very near future."

We spoke a little while longer about details. He still had to finish his residency and his fiancee had to finish the current school year in Seattle, so it was decided that he would start in August.

When I got home I smiled as Esme was finishing supper.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a call from Dr. Masen and it looks like there will be some new people in Forks come the end of summer." She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, this meant more time for us to be at home together. I kissed her forehead and lead her into the dinning room. "It also appears that they found someone to replace Ms. Stanley as the English teacher."

"I heard, Ms. Swan apparently graduated Summa Cum Laude at Dartmouth for her undergrad and the principle can't believe that she agreed to teach at Forks High. However, Coach Clapp said that he got a chance to meet her and that she was just a tiny little thing, but very quick witted and seemed to be very real, which all adds up to a huge improvement over Jessica." I laughed, Jessica was not a favorite of my wife.

That evening we settled in for bed and as every other night, Esme grabbed my hands and began to sing a lullaby for our little bell.

_Five little angels around her bed_

___One at the foot, one at the head_

_One to sing, one to pray_

_And one to watch over her night and day_

_August 13, 2010_

The summer went by fairly quickly and I was currently waiting for Dr. Masen and his fiancee, Bella to arrive at the house they bought. I had offered my services, and those of Jasper and Emmett, the husbands of my receptionist and one of my nurses. I saw the headlights of a dark gray SUV with a u-haul hooked at the back approach the driveway. After some maneuvers and directions Edward was able to back into the driveway.

I walked towards Edwards door as he got out and shook my hand in greeting. I introduced Jasper and Emmett to Edward and he began to introduce Bella when there was a large screeching sounds. Edward threw his head back and let out a deep sigh, and started towards the back of the u-haul mumbling something about her not being able to wait.

The three of us left by the drivers door started to follow him when he turned the corner leading a very small woman by her shoulders to us.

"Gentleman, this is Bella. Bella this is Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle." Edward stated.

I laughed softly and was about to outreach my hand to the tiny brunette when she opened her eyes. I stopped short as I truly took notice of her. She was about five feet two inches tall, she had a pile of brown hair pulled back on her head and a very familiar heart shaped face. Her eyes were deep brown, almost the color of molten chocolate with a hint of honey. Bella's build was small, there was no other word she was slender. Her voice broke me out of my assessment of her.

"Hi Dr. Cullen, thank you so much for taking this lug on, and all of you for coming to help. With that said, MOVE IT!" she shouted and started to the back of the u-haul and began pulling things out.

Edward just rolled his eyes and followed and started talking to Jasper and Emmett about the best way to move things. I just sat in a stupor trying to put my thoughts in order, I don't know what it was about this woman but she ignited something in me that I hadn't felt in person since my little bell was placed in my arms all those years ago.

"Doc, did you just recruit us or are you going to help?" Emmett asked, I shook my head and began to help unload.

There wasn't much time to talk to Bella throughout the day as she started organizing the kitchen saying that she would not sleep, be it the floor or a bed, unless it was in order. The rest of us gutted the trailer and the SUV, as the sun began to set Esme called and said that she got pizza for all of us and would be here shortly. She had been at the school today getting things ready for the new school year. Emmett and Jasper declined and went home to their respective families.

Bella was gathering some plates for us while Edward sat up the coffee table so we had a place to eat when Esme knocked on the door. I offered to get the door while the two of them finished their tasks. When I lead her into the living room with Edward and Bella she froze. Her gaze was solely on Bella and she took a small breath and wrapped her in a hug, followed by her hugging Edward as well.

During supper Esme appeared to be on a mission: Learn Bella inside and out.

"So Bella, where did you two meet." Esme asked.

"at Dartmouth, Edward was a senior when I was a freshman. I ran into him while crossing campus and spilled my coffee on him. I was mortified, but he smiled and said that I could make it up to him by going to supper. As they say the rest was history. We've been together for seven years, and engaged for six." She smiled brightly.

"We wanted to be settled before we had our wedding, so we waited through med school, residency and Bella's masters program. I think now all we need to do is find a place and finally set a date." Edward finished by answering the unspoken question of why they waited.

Bella slapped him on the arm, "I've offered Vegas and the court house multiple times, in fact I would prefer it." she stated simply. Edward let out a quiet chuckle and tucked her into his side.

"Are you two from New Hampshire then?" Esme asked, still intent on her mission.

"No, Edward is from Chicago, born and raised. I was born there, but grew up in Seattle, which is why when Edward got matched there I decided to go to U-dub for my Masters. I wanted to be closer to my dad." Her words tugged something in me, but I couldn't place why.

"Why did your parents leave Chicago?" I heard myself asking without realizing the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Actually, my parents are from Washington originally, and my mom had broken up with my father and left for Chicago before she realized she was pregnant. She stayed there until she had me and then brought me to my dad after two years. I guess she wasn't ready to be a mother like she thought. I don't remember much of her, but I had a good life with my dad." As she finished speaking a small tear ran down her face as she excused herself.

Edward watched her leave "Sorry, Charlie passed away a year ago, which is why I think she wants to just elope. Excuse me" he mumbled and left to follow her.

Esme and I sat in silence, not sure what to say or do. Eventually Bella and Edward returned and we changed the topic to school and spoke of their new adventure in Forks.

As we returned home and fell into our bed, Esme sighed "Carlisle..." she said softly, I brought her to my side and kissed the top of her head "I know sweetheart, I know."

There was something that had changed for us that night, but some things will always remain the same.

_Five little angels around her bed_

___One at the foot, one at the head_

_One to sing, one to pray_

_And one to watch over her night and day_

The next few weeks passed by quickly, Esme and I spent a great deal of time with Edward and Bella, helping them adjust to the life in Forks and getting their home functional. I oriented Edward to the office and Esme took Bella under her wing at the school. As sad as it was we began to feel very parental over the two, Bella had been raised by a father who was no longer there, and Edward spent most of his childhood with nannies, and his parents had passed away a few years ago as well.

It was Tuesday September 7th and Edward had just come into my office after his last appointment of the day. He was currently sprawled out, as much as he could anyway, in an office chair.

"So I was wondering what you and Esme were doing next Monday?" He asked after a moment, I had to swallow the small bile that raised in my throat as I looked at the calender, the thirteenth. I was about to answer that we were busy when he continued speaking. "It's Bella's birthday, I invited Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper out and I know Bella would love it if you two came."

I couldn't move as he said it was her birthday "Edward, what" my voice cracked and I tried to clear it so my question could be asked "what is Bella's full name?"

He looked at me questioningly "Isabella Marie, why?" I got up and walked slowly over to my shelf that held the only picture of my daughter, a sonogram taken at twenty week it was in a frame Esme had gotten me. It was white gold and engraved at the top with _Isabella _and her lullaby written on the sides. I then went to the safe that I kept in my office and pulled out all the copies of police reports and her birth certificate. I had the originals in a safety deposit box, I also had a copy at home. I walked back over to Edward and placed the information down in front of him.

I watched as he fingered the small picture and he looked at me questioningly, I simply pointed to the paper work I laid in front of him. He spent the next few moments pouring over the documents. When he was finished he sat back stunned and we just sat and let the silence eat at us, neither of us willing to crack.

"I can't tell her unless its proven" Edward said into the quiet, I nodded my head in agreement, I couldn't tell Esme or Bella for that matter unless I knew without a shadow of a doubt.

We were both men of science and knew that DNA was the only tangible proof we could have. We were trying to figure out a way to get a sample from Bella without her knowing when we heard her voice calling to us in the hallway.

Edward got up and opened the door as Esme and Bella both came forward, however Bella's hand was cradled to her chest with a towel wrapped tightly.

Edward sighed, "What happened baby?" he asked softly.

She huffed before she answered "I was trying to cut letters out for a sign for an upcoming unit when Emmett barged in and lets just say the scissors cut more than paper. I think I need stitches." Edward peaked behind the towel and agreed, he led her back to an exam room. Esme and I followed and Bella looked thankful for the distraction, Edward did as well. Once we were finished Esme and Bella left to return to the school to pick up Bella's car and head to their respective homes. Edward and I took the opportunity to take Bella's blood and a sample of my own and sent it to the hospital's lab to run a DNA test.

I got home that evening and Esme talked the whole night about Bella, which had become a common occurrence. One of her major topics was how anyone would give that girl up, but that she was thankful that Bella seemed to have a father who was kind and there for her. I fell quiet after that, I couldn't let myself hope more than I was that she was ours, and hearing about another man claiming the role of father to her hurt too much.

I didn't fall asleep easily that night, and my mind continued to wander long after the lullaby was silent.

_Five little angels around her bed_

___One at the foot, one at the head_

_One to sing, one to pray_

_And one to watch over her night and day_

It was Friday when Edward knocked on my door holding an envelope. He sat it down on my desk, silently asking if he should stay or go. I looked at the chair in front of my desk, quietly asking him to stay. I slowly picked up the white paper and put my finger under the flap and slowly detached the adhesive that was holding the two parts together. I took another calming breath and began to unfold the paper that held my future and my past.

_Interpretation: Based on the DNA Analysis, the alleged Father, Carlisle Cullen cannot be excluded as the biological Father of the Child, Isabella Swan because they share the same genetic markers. The probability of the stated relationship is indicated below, as compared to an untested, unrelated person of the same ethnicity._

_Combined Direct Index: 17,446_

_Probability Percentage: 99.9942%_

It took about thirty seconds before the tears came, and sobs wracked my body. Bella was my little bell, she's alive. I weeped for all the years I missed, and angry at who took her and robbed me of my role as her father.

Edward finally was able to calm me down, we decided that waiting would not be right. Edward left to pick up Bella and Chinese food as I made my way home. Esme was reading in the den when I told her that Edward and Bella were coming over with food. She could tell something was wrong, but didn't push for which I will be eternally grateful for.

I heard the slam of car doors and watched as Edward and my daughter came to the house. They no longer knocked, even after only knowing us for a short time this had become an extension of their own home. That thought brought a smile to my face. Bella started heading into the kitchen with the food when I directed her to the living room, I figured we needed to be comfortable.

Once we were all seated and had food I cleared my throat.

"Bella, I want to tell you about mine and Esme's daughter, Isabella." At the sound of her full name I knew I had her attention. I went over the whole ordeal as Esme cried, looking at me as if I lost my mind. We didn't talk about that whole day and hadn't told anyone in Forks what had actually happened that day.

When I was finished Bella looked at me with small tears running down her face "I'm so sorry for your loss, and am thankful you feel comfortable enough with us to tell us, but I have to say I'm a little confused as to why."

I took her hand in mine and gathered the stack of information starting with the DNA test on top and handed it to her while quietly whispering "Isabella was born on September 13, 1984." Bella gasped and then began reading everything, not making a sound just taking it in. At some point Esme sat beside her and read through the DNA test herself and looked at me wanting me to confirm that after twenty six years our little bell has come home to us.

Bella finished reading everything and just sat there, Edward had moved to her and gathered her in his arms and explained to both women how we did the test and what had prompted us.

Bella's voice was small, but the words she spoke were amazing and made me thank the man who raised my daughter to the moon and back.

"Charlie and I knew he wasn't my father. He knew when his ex-wife tried to get pregnant and couldn't, he had some tests done and they found that he has never been able to father children. He was a detective in Seattle and was able to get custody of me. When I was thirteen he told me the truth, he agreed to help me try and find Renee so we could maybe find out where I came from. By the time we located her I was seventeen and she was dead. Charlie was a good man and he was strong enough in his faith in our relationship that he knew I would always be his daughter, even if he had to share me with another. However with Renee's death we had no where else to look."

She slowly got up and walked over to Esme and I and brought her small arms around us and through tears Esme sang a lullaby for her.

_Five little angels around her bed_

___One at the foot, one at the head_

_One to sing, one to pray_

_And one to watch over her night and day_

**AN: thank you for reading.**


End file.
